<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[HP鹿犬]交叉点番外三 by mythology0402</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485209">[HP鹿犬]交叉点番外三</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythology0402/pseuds/mythology0402'>mythology0402</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythology0402/pseuds/mythology0402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>深夜场，大叉子和真·小天狼星<br/>昨天是小叉子和大天狼星，今天换个口味<br/>其实是突然找到了卡了一半的旧稿……<br/>时间大概是倒二章和最后一章之间</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[HP鹿犬]交叉点番外三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小天狼星有点紧张，在他强烈要求下，詹姆斯终于答应他们的第一次由他来主导。</p><p>这几天他们多次擦枪走火，荷尔蒙在体内燃起星星之火，燎遍全身，干渴的身体迫切乞求着雨露的润泽，每一寸肌肤都在渴求着对方的亲近。</p><p>而没有经验的小天狼星一度被詹姆斯轻易握住要害，明明对方也没怎么使力，他自己就如同由于长时间泡在温泉中，快感在脊骨酥酥麻麻地涌向全身，身体软得不像自己的，轻轻一掰就卸了力道，完全生不起反制的念头。</p><p>于是，自觉有些丢脸的小天狼星决定要奋起，这样从身体到心理的全方位压制，让他难免会想到这是詹姆斯在另一个他身上，不知道做过多少次后才慢慢学会的。</p><p>心里头就莫名有那么点不舒服，像咬了一口青柠檬，又涩又酸，小天狼星干巴巴地对詹姆斯诉说自己的要求。</p><p>而詹姆斯眨了眨浅褐色的眼眸，淬亮的眼珠子滴溜溜转了一圈，然后慢吞吞地问道：“大脚板，你有经验吗？”</p><p>小天狼星果断怼了回去：“我认为经验从零到有，是需要通过实践来积累的，你不也是从另一个我身上练习后才会的吗。”</p><p>詹姆斯迟疑了一下，解释道：“大脚板，其实我并不太在乎这个，只不过根据我的经验，’你’更喜欢处于接受位。”</p><p>其实还有一个原因，那就是小天狼星的技术实在是太烂了，而西里斯最后其实也不咋的，他们是要让对方舒服而不是来谋杀，但詹姆斯觉得如果他再次提起，小天狼星肯定要炸毛了。</p><p>小天狼星”哼”了一声，高傲地扬起了精致的下巴，反驳道：“我并不认为我跟他完全一样。”</p><p>看到小天狼星一意孤行要当主动方，詹姆斯无奈了，还是把西里斯其实尝试过了，最后还是选择把主动权交给他的话收了回来。</p><p> </p><p>事实证明，詹姆斯确实相当了解小天狼星，无论哪个世界的西里斯在床上，怎么说，都比较缺乏细心和耐心，有时还特别大爷地懒得动，而如果他一时兴起狂野起来，放开来索取时，那就是榨汁机啊，一般人也很难招架得住。</p><p>而现在，作为一个彻头彻尾的新手，小天狼星的动作完全不得要领，急得他心烦气躁，微卷的发梢黏在光洁的脸侧，典雅的长眉拧作一团，晶莹汗水垂在睫羽，要坠不坠。</p><p>詹姆斯就惨一点，被小天狼星近乎粗鲁的动作弄得一身线条流畅的肌肉绷出了明显的肌肉块，全身覆了一层汗水油亮光滑，往日一头张扬的黑发也蔫了下来，时不时疼得抽气。</p><p>像这种情况，如果不是考虑到他比小天狼星年龄大，应该让他一点，詹姆斯是肯定不会让小天狼星再这样瞎折腾的。</p><p>终于，小天狼星还是向詹姆斯求助了，那双碎星闪烁的烟灰色眼眸，像只叼不到肉骨头的可怜巴巴的大狗，直勾勾地看向詹姆斯。</p><p>詹姆斯不厚道地笑了一声，说道：“大脚板，你的意思是，我还要教你怎么上我自己了？”</p><p>小天狼星抿了抿唇：“我觉得再这样下去，会对我们今后的床上正常身体交流活动，留下心理阴影。”</p><p>詹姆斯叹了一口气，骨节分明的手指插进小天狼星的黑发梳了一把，然后顺着对方英俊至极的脸庞一路向下，突然握住对方坚实的肩膀，劲腰一使力，扭出了强悍的线条，直接一个翻身把小天狼星按倒在床上，稳稳地把自己卡在了对方的双腿之间。
 
形势逆转，突然陷入被动之中，小天狼星有点慌乱，他下意识伸手去推搡詹姆斯：“喂，尖头叉子，说好的让我在上面呢！”</p><p>詹姆斯没应他，双手同小天狼星的十指相扣，手臂呈一字打开牢牢地被对方按在了床上，赤裸宽厚的胸膛也同小天狼星的相贴，缠绵唇舌在对方白皙的脖颈上流连不已。</p><p>紧贴着的胸膛，心跳如军鼓般热烈，脖颈上的灼热吐息，白皙羞答答地染了嫣红，小天狼星气得瞪圆了眼，尖头叉子这个骗子，明明说好的让他在上面！</p><p>小天狼星果断抬起修长的大腿夹紧詹姆斯精悍的腰身，打算要把詹姆斯从他身上掀翻下来。</p><p>“啊！”但詹姆斯只是轻笑了一声，不急不忙地抬起膝盖，轻轻一蹭，小天狼星就不由自主地缩了回去，他咬牙切齿，暗恨自己的身体在对方手下完全叛变。</p><p>温暖略糙的大手在平滑肌理上游走，詹姆斯的手指仿佛带着魔力，在小天狼星身上四处点火，一撮一撮的火花盛开在白皙的皮肤，燃起了艳丽的红，柔韧的肌理如同被被牵扯着的木偶，地被拉出了妖娆的线条。</p><p>詹姆斯甚至都不需要去碰小天狼星那里，就能让小天狼星无法自抑地呻吟出抑扬顿挫的调儿，骤然嘶哑的抽噎和徒然扬起的颤音，整个像是被只挠肚皮的猫，在保持高傲冷艳和躺倒求撸中来回挣扎。</p><p>然而詹姆斯越是让小天狼星觉得舒服，小天狼星心头莫名地就越是难受。</p><p>他并没有同这个詹姆斯经历过那些艰难的时光，这个詹姆斯对他的温柔，完全是出于对于另一个他的怀念和补偿，但他不想被詹姆斯当作另一个他，成为一个替代品！</p><p>想到这点，小天狼星被詹姆斯唤醒的沸腾热血也慢慢冷却了下去，他咬着唇，想忍住口中所有呻吟，然而却无法压抑住喉中近乎的呜咽。他不甘心地看向詹姆斯，烟灰色的眼眸，底色承载着连他自己都不愿意承认的委屈。</p><p>詹姆斯很轻易就捕捉到小天狼星状态不对的信号，他停下手中的动作，疑惑问道：“怎么了？”</p><p>小天狼星抿住了唇，他不是喜欢隐藏情绪的人，尤其是在詹姆斯面前，他很直白地问道，浓浓鼻音带着点声带的嘶哑，听起来有那么点哀恳和撒娇的意味：“你在拿对付他的方式对付我！”</p><p>詹姆斯愣了一下，小天狼星这番发言让他一时半会有点摸不着头脑，小天狼星其实没说错，这些手段也确实通通都是在西里斯身上实践过来的，但他确实让小天狼星很舒服不是吗？有经验总比莾到底好吧，他不太懂为什么小天狼星还会不满。</p><p>虽然摸不着头脑，不过詹姆斯到底擅长对付小天狼星，他温和了语调，温柔地注视着小天狼星问道：“是我让你不舒服了吗？”</p><p>小天狼星看着詹姆斯那双原本是浅褐色的桃花眼，在灯光底下，璀璨的金光里泛着盈盈的绿，眼底倒映着满满都是他，眸光里全是温柔和深情，就觉得自己实在是理亏。明明詹姆斯是想让他舒服才这么做，然而他却在吃另一个他的醋。</p><p>小天狼星垂下浓黑的睫羽，黑色的蝶翼微微扇动，不知道应该合拢还是展翅才好，他总觉得这么直接说自己吃醋实在是太丢人了。</p><p>“如果你不喜欢，那我们今天就不做好了。”詹姆斯神色坦然地放开了小天狼星，眼角眉梢没有一丝指责的意味。从一开始，他就很清楚让小天狼星接受他是一件困难的事，小天狼星心里毕竟还有个詹姆在那里，但他无论如何也办不到让小天狼星去找别人。</p><p>詹姆斯知道自己这样的心态不对，他承认他确实有在故意引导小天狼星投向自己，无论是稍微卖一下惨，或者言语中有意无意用离开来让小天狼星不得不作出决定。他对小天狼星拿捏得很准，他赌赢了，小天狼星确实舍不得他，哪怕他并不是小天狼星心目中的那个詹姆。</p><p>而他今天这么对待小天狼星其实是带了很明显的讨好的手段，之前跟西里斯，他也从来没有这么细致地对待过对方，因为他们没有时间和精力，能酣畅淋漓来一场已经是极限了，更没有心思去反复研究怎么才能更舒服一点。</p><p>所以跟小天狼星的时候，他总会难以控制地想着在小天狼星身上弥补自己过去的遗憾。现在看来，小天狼星并不那么喜欢他这么对待他，怎么说，还挺失败的，这算是詹姆斯少数时候在小天狼星身上受挫吧。</p><p>而如果非得让詹姆斯说他更喜欢西里斯还是小天狼星，毫无疑问，，肯定是西里斯。他们毕竟那么的合拍，又经历过那么多，还有最后生死相隔的遗憾。</p><p>但是啊，西里斯和小天狼星难道就不是同一个人吗？</p><p>如何区分自己的爱人，相貌、体型、性格、习惯，小天狼星在詹姆斯眼中其实就是一个更年轻版本的西里斯啊，难道詹姆斯爱着西里斯，就不爱他年轻时还青涩的样子了吗？</p><p>所以詹姆斯坦然地接受了他对小天狼星的占有欲，只不过小天狼星好像并没有搞清楚状况。</p><p> </p><p>看着詹姆斯就要离开的背影，不知为何，哪怕面上不显，凭着小天狼星对他的熟悉，还是能感受到对方的失落。被他这么拒绝，如果是詹姆那一定笑呵呵着当作无事发生，然后下一次又兴冲冲地来找他。但詹姆斯只会笑着接受，然后下一次避免再提起。</p><p>詹姆斯跟詹姆到底还是有点不太一样，但不得不说重新拥有詹姆斯，让他那颗破了一个大洞，正在被寒风狠狠穿透的心脏，又重新愈合了起来，让他对着哈利那张同他父亲出奇相似的脸，也没有那么的难过。</p><p>詹姆和莉莉结婚的时候，他失落过，但在战时，他无暇分神。那时小天狼星想得更多的是，等到战争结束后，他要天天去骚扰詹姆，光明正大地蹭他们家的饭，把哈利叼过来划入他的保护圈。</p><p>然而，他的一个错误判断，全毁了，捧在心口的珍宝碎了一地，想要重拾拼凑，反而扎得双手鲜血淋漓，十指连心，痛入骨髓。</p><p>而现在，出现在他眼前的是一个经历淬打后，变得愈发耀眼的同款珍宝，他们步调一致，他全心全意地接受他的好与不好，那是一个让他无惧海潮涛天放心停泊的港湾。</p><p>小天狼星耗尽所有的热情去喜欢逝去的詹姆，难道他会不喜欢再成熟一点的詹姆斯吗？</p><p>小天狼是不知道这是不是詹姆常挂在嘴边的爱情，但他确信，他无法容忍詹姆再一次离开。他要把他留在身边，并告诉他，他需要他，为此他愿意给予詹姆斯想要的一切。</p><p>小天狼星从身后抱住了詹姆斯结实的腰身，修长的臂膀环住了精悍的小腹，光裸的胸口紧紧地贴着宽阔的后背。</p><p>在詹姆斯的右肩有一个触目惊心，明显被烈火烧灼过的黑魔法痕迹，至今还没有完全愈合，那是在最后一战中，西里斯被控制时给詹姆斯留下的刻骨铭心的痛。小天狼星伸出红色舌尖舔舐着淡粉的伤疤，发现詹姆斯敏感地缩了缩肩膀，又努力放松下来。</p><p>小天狼星如同偷腥成功的猫，勾起了嘴角，詹姆斯的这个敏感点，大概上一任是来不及发现了。这种小心思他自觉有点阴暗，但他却在为这个发现而窃喜不已，这是在另一个他面前不一样的詹姆斯。</p><p>詹姆斯又无奈地转了回来，叹了一口气，公然指着下方抬头的东西说道：“大脚板，给个准信呗，做还是不做，你这样让我不上不下的，很难受的。”</p><p>对方的小伙伴已经这么积极地朝他打招呼了，自己的也还没有得到纾解，小天狼星不再犹豫，如壮士断腕一样握住了对方。</p><p>詹姆斯倒吸一口冷气：“大脚板，我不知道你的技巧还能烂到这种地步，放轻松点，你现在不是要去英勇就义。”</p><p>又一次被鄙视了技巧，小天狼星依然还能继续理直气壮：“来日方长，慢慢来，我们还有的是PK的机会！”</p><p>来日方长？我们？詹姆斯又重复一次这两个词，这两个词在他嘴里缱绻至极，于是唇角拉开了愉悦至极的弧线，小天狼星这算是在潜意识已经默认了要一直跟他在一起了？</p><p>詹姆斯转了回来，英气的长眉越挑越高，眼神中尽是戏谑的意味，小天狼星对这个表情很熟悉，一般来说詹姆做出这个表情那就意味他要搞事了，而通常这个情况下，小天狼星都会是最积极参与的那一个。</p><p>詹姆斯压低嗓音，徇徇诱惑：“大脚板，我觉得不用来日方长，就从现在开始吧。”</p><p>这可是在下了战书啊！</p><p>哪怕知道自己肯定是身处劣势，但是小天狼星的好胜心再一次被詹姆斯成功挑了起来。</p><p>红色的舌尖舔了舔淡色的唇，烟灰色的眸如猫科动物一样半眯着，优雅的下巴扬着万仞悬崖的孤傲冷峻，挑衅着斜睨詹姆斯，每一处的弧度都刻画着战意盎然，充满磁性的嗓音沉如黑夜中鸣起的大提琴：“来啊~”</p><p>半拖长的尾音最后微微上扬，剑已出鞘，亮出了摄人的锐利。</p><p> </p><p>小天狼星如头大狗一样先扑过去，雪白的犬齿轻咬在了詹姆斯硬挺的喉结，作为捕猎者，他自然懂得要掌控局势，必须得先擒住对方的要害。</p><p>因为被阳光暴晒而变成麦色的皮肤在受到惊吓后，浮起了一层细小的暴栗，灯光投下的阴影在这片小小区域，突起的弧线被勾勒得分明而又微妙，詹姆斯不由得咽了一下口水，喉结上下浮动了一下。</p><p>小天狼星很喜欢詹姆斯这个部位，精致又脆弱，明显且唾手可得的致命之处，只一层薄薄的皮肤包裹着精巧的喉头。像詹姆斯这样的巫师，力量和灵巧平衡得很好，强悍而不粗糙，但在这个部位同样是无可救药的不堪一击。</p><p>这是詹姆斯给予他的信任，尖头叉子可以毫不犹豫地把自己的性命交到小天狼星手上。</p><p>詹姆斯放松了下来，他并不在乎短暂的失利，因为小天狼星不可能一直控制着那里，然后下一秒，詹姆斯觉得他可能想得太天真了。</p><p>小天狼星虽然不那么懂这种事，但并不妨碍他打算以自己的方式来暴力拆迁。</p><p>“喂！疼疼疼！别咬我啊！”小天狼星是放过了詹姆斯的喉结，但下一秒一口大白牙直接就咬在了詹姆斯结实的肩膀上！詹姆斯一边疼得直抽气，一边回想，他不记得西里斯有这个咬人的习惯啊！这个力道绝对是留印子的！</p><p>小天狼星抬头咧开嘴笑了，烟灰色的眸群星闪烁：“口感不错，我猜他不会像我这样咬你！”</p><p>詹姆斯有点忧伤，你就是为了同西里斯区别开才故意咬的我吗？</p><p>为了从小天狼星的白牙中拯救出自己，詹姆斯眼珠子滴溜溜转了一圈，违心地说道：“他也会咬我，反而是吮吸和舔吻比较少，嘶。”</p><p>小天狼星又在詹姆斯狭长的锁骨上咬了一口，他懒洋洋地抬起头，亮出了一口闪亮亮的如编贝一样整洁的牙齿，戏谑道：“你说谎时，左手会不自觉蜷缩手指。”</p><p>肉食动物一样凶残的啃吻在颈侧弥漫不消，红色的印记和明显的牙印浮在了麦色的肌肤，眼看着小天狼星低头打算往他胸口咬过去，詹姆斯终于痛定思痛，无论哪个世界的小天狼星，他都不应该手下留情的。</p><p> </p><p>“艹！把你的手指拿出去！”小天狼星原本打算咬在詹姆斯胸前的那一粒圆润上，结果身后一凉，细长灵巧的东西钻了进来，奇怪的异物感让他一时间缓了动作，全身紧绷。</p><p>“我不！”詹姆斯学着西里斯平时拒绝人的样子抬高下巴哼了一声，可惜他确实不太适合做这种表情，西里斯做起来是自带拒人于千里之外的冷傲气场，詹姆斯则像是在哼哼唧唧地等人来哄他。</p><p>“你出不出去！”小天狼星牙齿磨着柔软的颗粒，舌尖感受到它颤巍巍地鼓胀起来，反抗式的变得硬挺。 </p><p>面对小天狼星的威胁，詹姆斯选择直接地按了下去。</p><p>“嗯啊！”忽然拔高的呻吟从喉咙急窜出来，过电一样的酥麻穿透骨髓，精悍的腰身无法控制地往上一弹，把自己的的胸口送到了对方的面前。</p><p>詹姆斯的吻落在了小天狼星的胸膛，声音里带着得意的笑意：“大脚板你真该好好学学什么才能让我舒服了。”</p><p>温软唇舌含住了已然挺立的凸起，轻轻一抿，舌尖一挑，触感转为柔韧，小天狼星先是低沉“呃”了一声，随后像是突然噎住了一样，倒吸一口冷气。</p><p>小天狼星茫然地看向詹姆斯，有种近乎天真的无辜，表情软弱而脆弱，像是完全不知道他的身体发生了什么。</p><p>看着小天狼星仿佛蒙上一层灰的眼眸，詹姆斯没有任何要解释的意思，最好的老师就是实践。</p><p>小天狼星从未想过自己身体里会有这么一个让他欲仙欲死的机关，好长一段时间他蜷在詹姆斯怀里，完全不知道要做些什么，明明他比詹姆斯身形还要高大，在这个时候却完全的不堪一击，脆弱得根本不像他自己。</p><p>詹姆斯在这方面的技巧就跟他的变形术一样的炫，不过是在指尖燃起了纤细的火苗，而小天狼星却像是看到了一个绚烂夺目的世界。</p><p>小天狼星觉得自己如同行走在沙漠中，热量在他皮肤上烧灼，周遭的风沙如战鼓擂响，鞭笞着他体内每一寸被詹姆斯手指触碰到的地方，粗粝又难以自抑的欲望和快感，如流沙一样将他无声吞噬。</p><p>他难耐地将额头抵着詹姆斯的胸膛，那里有极其漂亮和饱满的肌肉。不同于女人的柔软和玲珑，每一寸的肌肉都蕴含着强大的爆发力，而显得线条充满了不落于平淡的十足张力。</p><p>如果不是全身酥软，小天狼星是一定要狠狠地咬上一口。然而现在，他只能依靠着詹姆斯的扶持，艰难地吐着呼吸。他的声音已然夹杂着哭腔，喑哑而零碎，每一次开口都是在哽咽，他恨恨地想着他怎么能在詹姆斯面前如此脆弱呢？</p><p>詹姆斯轻笑着把手指收了回来，开发完全的通道极尽谄媚地挽留着，小天狼星没了身后的刺激，带着水雾的灰眸懵懂地看向詹姆斯，像是不明白他为什么要拿出来。</p><p>詹姆斯低头安抚地亲吻了小天狼星一口，笑道：“不舍得吗？”</p><p>小天狼星回过了神，抿了抿唇，压乐压声音中莫名的期待，撒谎道：“没有。”</p><p>詹姆斯乐了：“大脚板，你撒谎的时候根本就不敢看我，我知道你喜欢，接下来你会更喜欢。”</p><p>“什么……呃啊”小天狼星被詹姆斯翻了个身，趴在了床上，失去了高热的体温，覆满汗水的背脊激起了微薄的寒意。但很快，小天狼星的意识就被体内的突然充实给踹了回来。他咬着牙，全身肌肉绷紧，蝴蝶骨不自觉地颤抖着，那像是优雅的生灵在他后背脆弱地振翅。</p><p>以臣服的姿态被另一个人强势的入侵身体，哪怕对方是詹姆斯，而且也并没有那么疼，但小天狼星还是难免全身心地在抗拒被这样的征服。</p><p>同时他也很清楚，詹姆斯说另一个他更喜欢在接受位是没有说谎的。因为平心而论，他没有那么强烈要征服谁的欲望，更没有被谁征服的打算。</p><p>但是，只要詹姆斯想要，他可以把自己全部都交付到对方手上。</p><p>詹姆斯没有动作，他在等小天狼星适应，哪怕焦躁的汗水已经顺着他坚毅的下颌，一滴一滴落在小天狼星的后背，如沸腾的水浇过白雪皑皑，留下一道道蜿蜒晶莹的残骸，还是极有耐心地低头亲吻着小天狼星的背脊，轻柔地问道“疼吗？”</p><p>小天狼星觉得自己心跳到了一个极其恐怖的速度，而且逐渐地脱离了他的控制范围，同贯穿他身体的巨大脉动融成了同一速率的溪流，喧闹着，鼓噪着，在他身体里一路狂奔着。</p><p>他看到他和詹姆一起奔跑在霍格沃兹的禁林里，他不小心被绊倒摔了一跤，詹姆毫不犹豫地跑回来拉起他，他们手握着手。光影斑驳下，詹姆的侧脸坚毅，回望他的那一眼，整个幽暗的禁林被瞬间点亮，与他在熊熊火光中第一次见到詹姆斯的画面重叠了起来。</p><p>小天狼星十指攥紧了床单，揉出了比蛛网还繁杂的褶皱，他向后低声说道：“我没事，你继续吧。”</p><p>“这么爽快？”詹姆斯打趣道。</p><p>实际上他和西里斯的第一次也并不那么顺利，两个都是生手，弄得对方很疼，再加上又觉得被对方上有那么点有损男儿气质，结果就是搁置了好一段时间，纯靠五指姑娘互相帮忙，后面磕磕碰碰摸索到方法了才正式定了下来。他早已经做好了小天狼星发脾气的准备了。</p><p>“你不来就让我来！你说过要让我在上面的！”小天狼星轻哼了一声。</p><p>“会让你在上面的。”詹姆斯意味不明地笑了一声。</p><p>“什么？嗯啊~”还没等小天狼星理清楚詹姆斯的意思，体内的巨物就开始它的征伐之旅。</p><p>小天狼星被一双大手锁住了腰，他趴在床上，优雅的脊背塌陷出了极致妖娆的线条，清澈的水珠从他如风铃般晃动的发梢甩出，洒落出晶莹的弧线。</p><p>他勉力用手臂撑起身体，至少不要让自己在这场拉锯战那么的狼狈，但每次被撞击到敏感之处，都让他的表情如同窒息一样的充满着哀恳。唇间吐出那那一声声近乎抽泣的嘶鸣，在糜乱的水声中，如月下人鱼编织的诱人陷阱。</p><p>詹姆斯的猛烈顶撞，让他的天灵盖如被点燃的烟花炸开了一样。这样极致的欢愉中，大片大片的阴影让他看不到方向，那些五光十色的色彩狂乱地卷成了风暴，一寸一寸闪电在其中翻滚，挣扎出一道道耀眼、狂乱的裂痕，在他的领域里放肆地呼啸而过。</p><p>生与死，情与欲。</p><p>霍格沃兹的晴空下，詹姆坐在飞天扫帚上，咧着一口白牙，欢乐地朝他挥着手。詹姆飞在了很高很高的地方，小天狼星根本完全抓不住詹姆斯。</p><p>突然他莫名有种不祥的预感，于是想拿出魔杖用个“詹姆飞来”，可是口袋里空无一物。</p><p>他疯狂地寻找，颤抖着双手把每个口袋都翻了个遍，却什么都找不到。他完全不知道自己为什么要这么慌乱，明明詹姆的飞行水平非常高，他是不会出事的。</p><p>然而，邪恶的黑雾如帷幕合拢，瞬间笼罩大地，吞天蔽日，万物枯槁，阴冷的气息从脚底一路漫上，詹姆从空中如被折翅的鹰，重重坠落。</p><p>绝望、痛苦、难以置信、深深的自责。</p><p>小天狼星一路狂奔而去，他看到黑雾如蛛网密密地覆在了詹姆鲜血淋漓的身体，蚕食着从他身体涌出的血液，啃食着他破碎的躯体，詹姆那双永远亮着阳光的眼眸骤然失去所有光彩。</p><p>小天狼星要疯了，他冲了过去，有人自身后环住了他的腰。他忿忿地一个后肘打了过去，对方轻易地抓住了他的手。</p><p>他扭过头，那是詹姆斯。</p><p>詹姆斯对他微笑着打了一个响指，所有的景象烟消云散。</p><p> </p><p>小天狼星艰难地扭过头，一双烟灰色瞳孔深不见底，浮着盈盈的水光，如深井的微澜月色。</p><p>詹姆斯凑了过去，吻住了小天狼星的唇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>上半场结束后，小天狼星再次提出要在上面。</p><p>于是詹姆斯满足了他的愿望。</p><p>脐橙是个好姿势，因为刺激太过，小天狼星不得不一次次抬腰，又因为脱力而坐得更深，于是詹姆斯可以毫不费劲看着小天狼星红了一双眼，委委屈屈地自己动。</p><p>当然了，等到小天狼星正式掌握了脐橙的玩法后，詹姆斯反而被他钳制就是另一辆car的故事了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>